Proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, which uses capacitive, resistive, inductive, optical, acoustic and/or other technology to determine the presence, location and/or motion of one or more fingers, styli, and/or other objects. The proximity sensor device, together with finger(s) and/or other object(s), may be used to provide an input to the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are used as input devices for larger computing systems, such as those found integral within notebook computers or peripheral to desktop computers. Proximity sensor devices are also used in smaller systems, including handheld systems such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), remote controls, digital cameras, video cameras, communication systems such as wireless telephones and text messaging systems. Increasingly, proximity sensor devices are used in media systems, such as CD, DVD, MP3, video or other media recorders or players.
Many electronic devices include a user interface (UI) and an input device for interacting with the UI (e.g., interface navigation). A typical UI includes a screen for displaying graphical and/or textual elements. The increasing use of this type of UI has led to a rising demand for proximity sensor devices as pointing devices. In these applications the proximity sensor device may function as a value adjustment device, cursor control device, selection device, scrolling device, graphics/character/handwriting input device, menu navigation device, gaming input device, button input device, keyboard and/or other input device.
There is a continuing need for improvements in input devices. In particular, there is a continuing need for improvements in the performance, functionality and usability of proximity sensors as input devices in UI applications.